Statement and Practice
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Setiap manusia tak ada yang sempurna. Dan satu ketidaksempurnaan bagi Hyuuga Hinata justru membawanya pada sebuah kesempurnaan/ Tema dewasa/


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Tema dewasa. Apapun yang ada di fic ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Jika anda tidak menyukai pair/cerita yang saya bawa, akan lebih baik jika anda menekan tombol 'back'.

.

.

**Statement** **and** **Practice**

.

.

Kata pepatah, 'tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang sempurna'. Namun, sebagai seorang manusia yang serakah ia selalu menuntut kesempurnaan, pepatah itu seakan tak mampu memberi makna berarti untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Baginya, ia ingin sempurna. Karena kesempurnaanlah yang bisa membuat hidupnya tak berakhir menyedihkan seperti selama ini.

Roman wajah putih susu itu memerah total, bibirnya terbuka ingin menyuarakan suatu kalimat tapi tak mampu untuk keluar. Yang ada hanya tubuhnya gemetar merasakan sebuah tangan tertempel pada tubuhnya. Bagian tubuh yang selama ini menjadi beban baginya.

"Uuuh..." Tangan yang semula diam itu ia beranikan untuk menyingkirkan jemari nakal yang berani meremas gundukan di tengah tubuh atasnya. Namun, percuma saja semakin ia memaksa jemari nakal entah milik siapa semakin meremas tak sabaran miliknya.

Air matanya turun, ketika dalam suasanya sepi di dalam lapangan _indoor _sekolah ia dipelakukan kurang ajar entah oleh siap.

"Hiks..."

Hyuuga Hinata berontak minta lepas. Tapi kukuhan itu tetap memenjarakannya. Bahkan ketika bibirnya mampu untuk melontarkan sebuah kalimat permintaan tolong, sekapan itu ia terima. Dan saat itulah ia begitu benci kenapa _Kami-sama _memberikan payudara ukuran tak normal untuk gadis SMP sepertinya.

.

.

"Hiks..." Tangisan dari sang putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu masih juga enggan berhenti meskipun kejadian mengerikan yang menimpanya telah berakhir sejam yang lalu.

Inuzuka Kiba. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal pemuda anjing yang dikenal dengan pembuat onar, namun bagi Hyuuga Hinata ialah sang penyelamat kala teman lelaki SMP-nya berlaku kurang ajar pada gadis polos itu.

Pemuda berusia 13 itu hanya mampu mendesah pasrah membiarkan teman kecilnya terus-terusan menghabiskan pasokan air matanya. Meskipun bosan, namun nyatanya ia tetap berada di sana menemani Hinata hingga gadis itu diam dengan seucap kalimat terima kasih. Lagi.

.

Inuzuka Kiba menggeram marah sembari menghadiahkan sebuah tonjokan di wajah teman sekelasnya. Di sisinya Hyuuga Hinata menangis sesenggukan berusaha melerai pertengkaran itu.

"Brengsek. Berani berbuat kurang ajar lagi pada Hinata, kubunuh kau, Sora," desisnya emosi.

"Kiba-_kun._" Gadis Hyuuga itu menarik lengan Kiba, berusaha untuk menjauhkan pemuda Inuzuka dari masalah baru yang akan muncul kalau mereka tak segera pergi dari tempat itu. Berkelahi di lingkungan sekolah pastinya akan berbuntut panjang untuk pemuda yang ia kasihi itu.

"Kumohon, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Tutur kalimat dengan derai air mata itulah yang akhirnya membuat sang Inuzuka luluh.

.

.

Rumah kediaman Inuzuka itu sepi seperi biasanya. Rumah sederhana bercet coklat itulah dimana Hyuuga Hinata berada. Menunduk sembari mendengarkan segala petuah-petuah dari teman kecilnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melawan Sora, Hinata? Selamanya aku tidak mungkin selalu di sampingmu," ujarnya meminta kepastian lagi.

Hinata diam, dan lagi-lagi Kiba mendesah frustasi.

Hinata menyadari ia akan selalu menyusahkan pemuda itu. Kala teman lelaki di sekolahnya bersikap kurang ajar dengan membawa ukuran dadanya yang melebihi ukuran anak seusianya, Kiba selalu tampil di depannya. Bahkan ia sering terlibat perkelahian karena membelanya. Tentu, itu membuat Hinata merasa tak berguna. Sering ia berharap tubuhnya bisa tumbuh seperti anak seusianya. Ia tak ingin membawa masalah pada sahabat yang selama ini ia kasihi.

"_Gomennasai, _Kiba_-kun. _Aku memang tak berguna." Lagi-lagi air mata itu membasahi kudua matanya. Ia menunduk tak mampu untuk sekedar menatap pemuda Inuzuka tersebut.

"Hinata, jangan menangis..." Kiba gelagaban menangkap air mata itu kembali tertoreh pada pipi sang gadis. Ia mendesah, bingung harus dengan cara apalagi menghenikan air mata itu.

Hyuuga Hinata tetap menangis dalam diamnya ketika Kiba mengambil duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

"Manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna, Hinata." Ia akhirnya ambil suara, "Dan seharusnya kamu merasa bangga mempunyai ukuran dada besar karena lelaki suka itu..." Kiba langsung membungkam mulutnya yang lancang. Dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu menahan ucapannya. Dengan takut ia menoleh ke samping. Sekedar untuk mengetahui reaksi gadis di sebelahnya.

Rona merah itu terlihat indah tercetak pada pipi sang sulung Hyuuga, dan entah kenapa aliran darah turut mencetak warna merah pada pipinya meskipun samar. Segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sorot mata anjingnya tak sengaja menatap lembah menonjol dalam balutan seragam yang sepertinya tak cukup mampu menampung keberadaannya.

Keduanya saling berdiam diri. Hanya suara jam yang mengisi kesunyian di dalam ruang keluarga Inuzuka.

Sejujurnya Kiba merasa canggung dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Kata orang kalau ingin membesarkan payudara bisa dengan meremasnya, mungkin kalau ingin sedikit mengecilkannya bisa dengan di sedot, seperti es dalam wadah pasti kalau disedot esnya pasti lama-lama akan mengempes wadahnya. Hehehe..." ucapnya ngawur. Namun tetap saja mampu mengalihkan perhatian gadis di sampingnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata berbinar.

Dan Inuzuka Kiba sungguh menyesali atas ucapan tak masuk akalnya.

.

.

Setelah berpindah tempat dari ruang keluarga ke kamar Kiba, lengkap dengan mengunci pintunya di sinilah mereka berada. Duduk canggung di tepi tempat tidur.

"Hinata, haruskah kita melakukannya?" tanya Kiba memastikan. Tubuhnya entah kenapa terasa panas dingin secar bersamaan, ia merasa gelisah, "Yang aku katakan tadi hanya bercanda, Hinata, aku tidak tahu apa-apa," ujarnya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mempunyai ukuran yang noramal seperti teman-teman." Dengan rona merah Hinata berujar lembut.

"Tapi... Tapi... Aku takut ayahmu tahu, Hinata," ungkapnya pada akhirnya. Kiba tak bisa membayangkan amarah sang pewaris Klan Hyuuga itu menggorok lehernya.

Jemari Hinata menangkup jemari Kiba, "Aku tak akan bilang siapapun, Kiba-kun. Kumohon bantu aku," pintanya memelas. Dan Kiba tahu ia tak akan mampu ditatap seperi itu.

.

Dengan sarat akan keraguan, pada akhirnya jemari sang pemuda itu membuka kancing seragam sang gadis. Membawanya dalam sebuah pernyataan yang salah kaprah.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata menggeram parau. Menjambak rambut seseorang yang berada di atasnya. Dirasakannya lagi-lagi sebuah bibir menghisap payudaranya bringas. Ia merancau tak karuan sembari melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang pemuda yang menikmati bukit miliknya. Meminta untuk memberikan tambahan aliran kenikmatan duniawi yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Nggg... Kiba-_kun, _uuuhhh..." Tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan mendapati cumbuan-cumbuan di antara kedua bongkak dadanya. Lagi, ia kembali menekan kepala itu agar menangkap puting merahnya dalam lumatan bibir tipis pemuda Inuzuka. Berusaha mengeringkan apa yang berada di dalam gundukan kenyal miliknya.

Meskipun ucapan pemuda itu 3 tahun lalu tak menampakkan kebenaran, namun sepertinya Hyuuga Hinata tak lagi mempersalahkan keadaanya. Semua itu berkat Inuzuka Kiba yang selalu ada untuknya. Ada dalam setiap keadaan yang ia butuhkan tentunya.

Tamat


End file.
